Darmith Vahn
Darmith Vahn i He is the biological son to Ginny Turner and Rodney Vahn. Later on in life he becomes the adoptive son to Linkin and Harriet Venya who take him due to his parents negligence. The Venya's taking him in make him the adoptive brother to his best friend Nolan Venya and Nolans two sisters Everly Venya and Livy Aspera. Later on in life he becoems the superhero Bypass at Lochshore. Through his job that he befriends fellow super heros Skystrider aka Kolton Aspera, Impulse aka Lucky Braverman and Nix aka Axel Everidge . Into his adult life he recconects with Devon Randa who was always Livy's chldhood side kick that often annoyed Darmith. He also meets and befriends girly girl Halston Maxwell, Vienna Aspera and Celine Angelle. Biography - Early Life Darmith is the product of a one night stand between his young teenage mother and a local neighborhood boy. Darmith's parents had no idea on how to raise a child or let alone take care of one. They often left him at the park or wonder alone in the neighborhood. When Darmith was eight years old he met a dark haired boy being chased by two girls in the playground. Darmith tripped the older of the two girls to help the boy escape. To Darmiths surprise the dark hair boy turned around and told him that it was not very nice to trip his sister. Darmith your sister, but she was chasing you with her girl cooties. The dark hair boy introduced himself as Nolan Venya and his two sisters as Everly and Livy. Everly was already crying and sending him daggers. The trios mother walked over to check on her crying daughter to find a very dirty looking Darmith. Nolan invtied Darmith to play tag with them oblivious to his mothers stares. Darmith played with the trio for a couple of hours until it was time for them to go home. Mrs. Venya asked Darmith where is parents where , to which he respond he had no idea. Darmith told Mrs. Venya that he would go home later. Mrs. Venya told Darmith to come to their house for dinenr and to clean up.Darmith stayed with the Venya's for five days before his parents came looking for him. They where both drunk and yelled at Darmith for not returning home. Mrs. Venya told the young pair that she would not release their son to them in their drunk state. Darmith father respond to her then fine you keep him, we are going to follow the rock band Yapping Skulls on their international city tour. Darmith did not shed a single tear when the left,becasue he knew his life these past five days have been better than the past five years. From that moment on Mrs. Venya took Darmith into her family home and looked after him. Finally giving him the loving home and structure he needed. Year 2Ø58∆ Example Physical Appearance Darmith has dirty blond hair and a green eyes. He has a muscular built and his tall height. Personality and Traits Darmith is a very respected and reckless at times. He has street smart skills. He is an excellent fighter,leader and strategiest. He can be cocky, confident and boastful at times. Relationships Family "I need to have you , no I have to have you in my life Everly. Magical Abilities and Skills Darmith has the ability to teleport from one location to another via his portals. He can only teleport to places that he has been to before or seen a picture off,resulting in whatever passes to not make it intact to the other side. He is capable of holding a portal open for a long period to time, this allowing others to pass through. His portals reveal a blue glow. Opening portals and holding them for a long time is psychically exhausting. Can use portals offensively to tear things apart or cut thing in half by not transport the full item or person. Gallery chris-pratt-february-vf-02-17-02.jpg chris-pratt-february-vf-02-17-opener.jpg Chris-Pratt-Men-s-Fitness-Photoshoot-2017-chris-pratt-40377384-370-500.jpg Guardians-of-the-galaxy2-star-lord-jacket-2-650x750.jpg 1000x545.jpg 54420_1.jpg 17437519_236708410067368_8917796555537252352_n.jpg Chris-Pratt-as-Star-Lord-Facial-Expression.jpg e49c920908113d7b6f72b9eacfc75d2b.jpg gotg2.jpg Guardians_of_the_Galaxy_2_Star_Lord_Coat__64712_zoom.jpg NE6nyayGDxiI9d_1_1.jpg TRA4320_TRL_v502.1063_R.jpg 54d53349f470d486351d3211f203bede--vanity-fair-beautiful-men.jpg 58f5a1fae269f_685hero_portrait.jpg 289e5bc12ae2081a646e27e497b2b5ed--chris-pratt-chris-delia.jpg 24313230.jpg ba4b9bdc23c42faeaa366f357d4fd15da0d02dada29439a67be130727415aea5.jpg chris_0.png chris-pratt-february-vf-02-17-04.jpg Chris-Pratt-GQ-UK-Photoshoot-January-2017-chris-pratt-40157393-334-500.jpg chris-pratt-guardians-of-the-galaxy-2.jpg chris-pratt-guardians-of-the-galaxy.jpg Chris-Pratt-Vanity-Fair-Photoshoot-November-2016-chris-pratt-40157379-375-500.jpg chris-pratt-workout-routine.jpg copilot-entertainment-201408-1406910558573_01-chris-pratt-peter-quill.jpg gotg2-3_0.jpg guardians-chris-pratt-1.jpg guardians-of-the-galaxy-2-2016-billboard-1548.jpg guardians-of-the-galaxy-chris-pratt.jpg HT_chris_pratt_cf_170501_16x9_992.jpg images.jpeg landscape-1488281914-chris-pratt-star-lord-guardians-of-the-galaxy-vol-2.jpg maxresdefaultd.jpg mdsiytjykx2bla75ldxg.jpg Quad_Blasters.png tumblr_osvuhrw04F1seszlro1_250.png zpsjmsqlou3k7ukl1bv3.jpg b6ab90fac57af9eda23c73fef343355d.png landscape-1524557014-chrispratttomholland.jpg Marvel-stars-Chris-Pratt-Tom-Holland-cross-paths-on-set.jpg chris-pratt-shirtless-super-bowl-commercial-05.jpg chris-pratt-michelob-ultra.jpg cef0350c4290be48183c71f2b45b5acd.jpg 1280-chris-pratt-motorcycle.jpg imagesvcvc.jpeg Untitled-1.gif michelob-ultra-sb-PAGE-2018.jpg michelob-ultra-super-bowl-2018-the-perfect-fit-feat-chris-pratt-small-2.jpg KindOblongHypsilophodon-max-1mb.gif gq-uk-january-2016-chris-pratt-by-kurt-iswarienko-00-800x1071.jpg Shot_04_Color_474_v1_RGB-chris-pratt_gq-3jan17_KurtIswarienko_b.jpg Chris-Pratt-2017-Vanity-Fair-Photo-Shoot-002.jpg d8598ad851340f10fad429e5f8e3e4a1--chris-pratt-chris-evans.jpg aeb63222f05d4ab118e81aa313f77959--chris-pratt-chris-delia.jpg e2733fe7339b256007ccfdd2980b4642.jpg 3F6FFD8500000578-4431030-image-m-26_1492734949138.jpg 9db0f23634cf0c8d49913c85cd46b824.jpg 9223226918c595e698ec7deaafc457dd.jpg 1493691564_maxresdefault-735x400.jpg 1280-chris-pratt-dog.jpg f643e8d6829bd742bb6b2a03fa5d1ed7.png Chris-Pratt-Men-s-Fitness-Photoshoot-2017-chris-pratt-40377390-328-500.jpg Chris-Pratt-Men-s-Fitness-Photoshoot-2017-chris-pratt-40377385-350-500.jpg Chris-Pratt-2017-Mens-Fitness-Photo-Shoot-001.jpg images vcvc.jpeg chris-pratt-box-workout-1280.jpg tumblr_nqkp6tJyZd1t1rvzco3_250.gif 715c73f930f12a1635ba85abf748d154.gif.jpeg|throw back from Highschool chris-pratt-home-bar-e1517277681352.png Chris-Pratt-1024x683.jpg tumblr_p522sfAwC71ud3k90o3_1280.jpg 9d745e872dc3619d707f55f3515fea24.jpg 1624a696c9ee0d654e7d80c360964b33--chris-pratt-hair-star-lord-chris-pratt.jpg 1ce8db0e22cda22a511a71905c11bd51.jpg rs_600x600-161215081131-600-Chris-Pratt-Bruise-JR1-121516.jpg 1480699307_046986_1480699904_album_normal.jpg hqdefaultcxcx.jpg F75S2DGCYPIK5NZNPMIICXNAMA.jpg 6e91c7d9141c5fa6a7bf40613584ec20.jpg imagedsds.jpeg screen-shot-2017-03-23-at-11-23-45-am.png 29811F0500000578-0-image-m-46_1433947481673.jpg 19dfcf65917b233079dda0198a0a9cb5.jpg chris-pratt-jurassik-world-desktop-wallpapers-widescreen-59659436.jpg 987390889388430a9442ca75e9884477.png tumblr_nc0tfdu2gf1tiiptwo1_r1_500.png chris-e1517337084869.png gokhokgoh.jpg chris-pratt-shirtless-super-bowl-commercial.jpg Gggggg.jpg tumblr_p7t9ksPhw81wvvzaoo1_1280.jpg|Darmith ,Devon and Raul at work Chris-Pratt-GQ-UK-Photoshoot-January-2017-chris-pratt-40157395-500-389.jpg chris-pratt-apologises-to-his-hearing-impaired-fans-for-insensitive-instagram-post-05-1493986704.jpg 6a31c710724497ebcebcf8bc4cf6cd08.gif chris pratt 4.gif chris-pratt-we-the-pvblic.jpg f842298ccae25b1ea644a1b52865a6a9.png 1051062-l.jpg 1749538182192308938.jpg 5HXDysf.jpg chris-pratt-sexy-man-8.jpg tumblr_p0t55dZP9j1wnxs5xo1_400.jpg chris-pratt-sexy-actor-7.jpg Chris-Pratt-3.jpg 697564.jpg a7fd1b6e99056d1ad537330b6f8794fc.jpg chris-pratt-sexy-actor-espana-junior-2015-6.jpg 5f9252d8478c921ead2fcb70cbc36ab8.png MhQSyYK.jpg a78e36fcf9df8f8d365eff7e2e2b0876--hot-men-chris-delia.jpg chris-pratt-really-did-bare-all-for-passengers-shower-scene.jpg 2854eb890afbf270bff3f9757eaf5af7.jpg 167d293df52d1098ddc0ab6449c97c85.jpg ded9769d57642e4265c6af49517919af.jpg ole1e6-b88895736z.120170214153021000gc0lkhqf.10.jpg ChrisPrattBibleVerse-640x480.jpg Chris-Pratt-Instagram-Photos-Bruises-December-2016.jpg 1531512501182.jpeg Screen-Shot-2018-06-21-at-10.58.59-AM-1529593286.png.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Lochshore Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homo Superior Category:Monchat